The Five Potions
by Amei-chan
Summary: Sasuke has been a jerk lately, and the rest of the rookie nine are getting him back! Now he must choose one of five mysterious potions as punishment, which will he choose and what will happen?
1. Which Do You Choose?

**The Five Potions**

-

**Chapter 1: Which do you choose?**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the general idea

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

Eight ninja sat around a round table in a dimly lit room. They were all there for the meeting to decide what they would do to solve their common problem.

"Tell us Genius, what is the plan that we will use against The Arrogant one?"

"Troublesome…"

"Answer him Genius! Lord Ramen must know what we are doing!" another announced.

"Thank you Dog Breath," Lord Ramen said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dog Breath exclaimed, "Why do I get that name, but you're a lord? That's not fair!"

"Shut up!" a female voice demanded.

"The Pink One speaks!"

"Naruto! Kiba! Why the Hell are you using stupid code names and keeping the lights lit so dim? I can barely see my own hand in front of my face!"

The so called 'Pink One' reached back and flicked on the lights, illuminating the entire room. Now the rookie nine minus Sasuke could finally see.

"Get serious!" she yelled.

"Just trying to have some fun…" Naruto mumbled, "And it makes us seem cool."

"…" argued Shino.

"Sh-shino is right guys," Hinata added, "We n-n-need to be s-serious here."

"Hinata is right," Ino said, "So let's start!"

-

For the past month, Sasuke had acted like a real jerk. He was more arrogant than ever along with just plain rude. Not even his two most dedicated fan girls supported him in his actions. For instance, Sasuke had spilled/ stolen Naruto's ramen on several occasions, ignored Sakura AGAIN, denied Ino's claim that she was beautiful, kicked a dog, gave Shikamaru a caffeine pill, gave Chouji garlic potato chips, maimed Hinata's Naruto doll by using it for training, and stepped on George, Phillip, and Paul the bugs. Now his friends were scheming for revenge…

-

Sasuke was calmly walking down the street. He did have to admit that he had been a jerk lately to his friends, but he was an Uchiha! That made it ok, right?

"I think I'll replace Naruto's ramen storage with fruit…" he said.

"You shall do no such this to Lord Ramen!" a voice boomed.

The raven haired boy turned to come face to face with… a man in a badly made lizard costume.

"Only I can do that!" it exclaimed.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

The 'lizard' had badly stitched purple scales and was standing on two feet along with only having one eye on the left-side of his face.

"Um… why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the One-Eyed Purple People Eater!" it exclaimed, "I will EAT you if… you come with me."

"Wait a minute… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo."

"Stay in character!" a voice from a nearby bush hissed.

"No," the jonin said, "Why can't YOU wear this bad costume? He's not even convinced."

"Maybe it's your acting, and not my sewing," the bush argued back.

Kakashi ripped off the costume, tearing it into shreds of cloth. The bush gasped. Suddenly, eight shinobi jumped out of the bushes.

"You ruined the plan Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought we were using code names…" Kakashi replied.

"Besides, your plan was horrible," Ino added, "It wouldn't have worked anyway."

Sasuke watched his friends and sensei argue over some sort of plan he had no clue about. Why didn't he, the great Uchiha, know about this? It wasn't fair! He should know everything! How else was he to hold up his big ego, with modesty? Psh, really…

"But how will we get revenge NOW?" Naruto complained.

A nagging feeling in the back of his head told Sasuke that he had better start running.

-

Ino and Sakura lunged to catch Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped just in time, only to have a Naruto bunshin tackle him to the ground before poofing off. He then had to quickly do a kawarimi before a swarm of bugs caught him.

Sasuke landed on a higher rooftop, only to sense more danger. Hinata's jyuuken came towards him and he dodged all but one of the hits which sent him flying into that swarm of bugs. The bugs, however, were no match to a good old katon jutsu and were quickly disintegrated.

"Revenge…" Shino hissed.

Several Narutos came out of nowhere and grabbed the Uchiha.

"We've got you now…" the bunshin said.

Unfortunately for them, Sasuke had a free limb which destroyed one bunshin, giving him a small opportunity to escape.

"He's getting away!"

"I don't know what you want," Sasuke began, "But you'll never catch m-"

He fell forward thanks to a strike to a pressure point via Kakashi.

"Can we get on with this revenge thing?" the jonin asked, "That way I'll find out where he hid my Icha Icha books!"

-

The Uchiha awoke to find himself in a dimly lit room with only a table and nine chairs. When he tried to move, Sasuke was horrified to find that he had been duct taped to the wall. And everyone knows that it takes a lot to get duct tape off, even more so than with crazy glue.

"We finally got you…"

The Uchiha looked over to find eight people in front of him.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura yelled while turning on the lights, "What's up with you with the lights and 'mysteriousity'?"

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

The kunoichi sighed.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke demanded.

"You aren't in a position to demand anything Sasuke-_kun_," Ino said.

He didn't like how she had said that…

-

It was too much… he couldn't stand it any more… The six teens, minus Shino who was just TOO cool and Shikamaru who was just TOO lazy, were tickling Sasuke with feathers, driving him to insanity.

"Fine, I'll listen," he said.

"Finally... You are so troublesome…" Shikamaru began, "Now, because Naruto's plan was doomed to fail, we have plan B which is to bring you here and force you to…"

He stopped.

Silence.

The lazy genius sighed.

"I give one of you the chance to be dramatic and I get nothing… Troublesome…"

"I think Hinata-chan should say it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The rest of them nodded.

"Sasuke, we are going to force you to," Hinata said, not stuttering once, "Choose your fate by choosing one of five potions."

"What?" he asked.

"Simple," Kiba said, "There are five potions altogether. You choose one and you get your punishment."

"What do they do?" Sasuke asked.

The whole group shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me," Kiba added.

"We have no clue," Kakashi said, "But we do know that it'll do something. Just choose one and get your life over with."

"What do you mean by OVER with?!" Sasuke exploded.

"Oops; did I say end? I meant to tell you to get on with your life."

The Uchiha settled down. Shino then gestured to the table in which five liquids were. The first one was bright yellow with oily orange spots floating on top. The second was dark blue with some light blue glop was floating in it. The third was… creepy. It was neon pink and had something that resembled smiley faces sticking to the sides of the glass. The fourth was cloudy and blood red. The last one was clear, just like water, but knowing his friends, Sasuke was sure it wasn't water…

"So, which do you choose?" Naruto asked.

"I choose…"

-

**A/N:** So, I'm trying to write something close to comedic again. Do you like it? Hate it? Well, each chapter will be about a different potion and not have any relation to the others. I don't know if anyone's written a different ending fanfic before (where it's all alternate endings) so if I stole someone's idea, sorry. Well, hopefully this wasn't too bad, and if you actually read this, then feel free to give suggestions on what one of the potions should be since I only have 2 ideas… **Review**


	2. Mister Nice Guy

**The Five Potions**

-

**Chapter 2: Mister Nice Guy**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Mmmm… nope… I own nothing…

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

"I choose…"

Sasuke hesitated. These concoctions were made of mysterious materials and not even its creators knew what it did. But sadly for him, being duct taped to a wall gave him very few alternative options. This time, he had to give in. As much as it hurt his pride, the Uchiha replied.

"I choose the first one."

He figured that if he were to choose, he would choose the first one. It was a total guess, but he would have to go with it.

Kiba quickly grabbed the potion and ran up to Sasuke, draining the contents into his mouth.

"Don't let him spit it out!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Inzuka clasped his hand over the trapped teen's mouth to force him to swallow. Reluctantly, the latter did. The taste of the potion was far from pleasant. It tasted like sage leaf mixed with black coffee making a horrible taste. Then, unexpectedly, Sasuke was hit with an overwhelmingly salty taste. Normally, he would have wondered how there could be such a delay in flavors, but the unbearable salt condensed potion was too much for him to think anything but getting it out of his mouth.

Sasuke quickly gulped it down in an attempt to save his taste buds. As soon as he swallowed the muck, the Uchiha gasped for air.

"What the Hell was THAT?!" he exploded, "It was disgusting!"

"That's it?" Naruto pouted, "I thought I was a good chemist."

Sasuke turned green.

"Y-you made this dobe? Who knows what will happen to me…"

"Don't go into emo-dom again," Naruto replied, "I only put in some coffee powder, some weird seasoning, ramen flavoring, a strange mushroom I found in my fridge, and salt. See? Not bad."

By now, Sasuke was an unnatural color, almost close to fainting. His mind felt like it was melting, and twisting into nothing but mush. Food shouldn't alter his brain, right? It was probably just his brain… Who was he kidding? It was Naruto he was talking about.

"Can… can you take me down from the wall now?" he gasped, "I need to lie down…"

His friends were still angry at him, but they complied with his request. As you should know, duct tape does not come off easily, so they decided to go with the time-old tactic: ripping it off really fast. Luckily for the Uchiha, he had already passed out from the potion so he didn't have to feel the top layers of his skin being forcibly yanked from him.

"What do we do with him now?" Sakura asked.

"I'll bring him back to his mansion," Kakashi sighed, "Other wise I'll be sent on continuous D-missions for neglecting my student."

Naruto and Sakura wanted to yell at their sensei for that; he neglected them all the time! Pushing that fact aside, they agreed. Although they wanted revenge, they didn't really want to harm Sasuke… too much.

-

His eyes fluttered open to find that he was in his bedroom. Rubbing his temples, the Uchiha was trying to recall what had happened. Before he could go through an expanse of flashbacks, however, he felt a burning of his skin on his arms, legs and neck. His once milky-white skin was red as a tomato. He hated tomatoes… No, he didn't hate them, just disliked. Then he thought, why would he hate tomatoes or anything for that matter? Why should other things be punished just because he didn't prefer them? That was silly.

He gasped; did he just think the word 'silly'? Sasuke shrugged. It was probably nothing.

-

The Uchiha was running to Team 7's training ground, seeing as he was almost late. For some reason, he felt happier than usual. It was probably because he had come to terms with himself. He forgave himself for many things, including his clan's murder. It was his fault, as he had felt all along. Although he blamed Itachi, Sasuke had felt that it was actually his fault for not being strong enough.

But now, he realized that he was only seven at the time, of course he couldn't stop his brother who was the ANBU captain. And his hate for his brother was gone too. Seriously, Itachi had problems. The clan saw him as a shinobi to help the clan and not as a true family member along with other reasons probably; he had lied to Sasuke that day for a reason. And he would never find out what it was if he killed his brother. They had to work things out.

Sasuke also realized that dedicating his life to revenge would destroy his very soul, so he had to ditch that; he needed his soul. And with that weight off his shoulders, the Uchiha boy was a much happier person. He could just live his life to its fullest and actually be content for once.

That was what had taken him so much time. If only he had taken the time to look into himself, he would have spent some years of his life better.

Sasuke had almost made it to the training grounds when he heard a scream. He skidded to a stop and went to go investigate it. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop this time to get to the scene of the scream. He ended up at the base of Hokage Mountain to find that a small child was dangling off the edge.

In a blink of an eye, he was running up the monument to save the child, using chakra to stick to the vertical surface. Just as the child's grip failed him, Sasuke jumped off the cliff and caught the screaming girl. The Uchiha landed safely on the ground and put the child down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Where's your mother?"

She pointed at the top of the monument.

"Want me to bring you up to her?"

"No thank you," she whispered, "I don't like heights anymore."

Sasuke laughed; something he hadn't done for a long time. The girl's mother came running down the path from the monument in minutes, a worried look on her face. She scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Bu when she looked around, there was no one to be seen.

-

Sasuke felt good. He had saved someone, and it felt good.

"Who knew being considerate had benefits?" he asked aloud.

Then he realized that he was going to be late. But before he could go another step, he saw that a man pushing a cart was going to run over a dog. Sasuke leaped into action and saved the poor canine. Once again, he had done something nice for someone else.

For some reason, he saw that people always needed help they didn't get. He could help them, but he would be late for training.

"Oh well, sensei's always late anyway."

-

Kakashi lazily walked to the training grounds two hours late, less than usual, expecting his three students to yell at him. But what he didn't expect was that there were only two of them there.

"Yo," he called, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Beats me," Sakura replied, "Maybe he's sick or something from Naruto's potion."

That could be possible.

"No, I don't think so," Naruto said, "I spied on him this morning to see if the potion did anything, but he was fine."

"We should wait a little while," Sakura stated, "It's only fair since we wait for you all the time sensei…"

Kakashi shrugged; she had a point. So they waited… and waited… and waited… It was around noon, three hours after Kakashi arrived. Just then, Sasuke came into view, carrying a few boxes.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, "Sorry I'm late!"

Uchiha Sasuke, sorry? Unheard of. And he never exclaimed at all. Where was the cool, collected, emo they all knew?

"Where were you teme?" Naruto scolded, "You're later than Kakashi-sensei!"

"I was busy helping people," he said matter-o-factly.

The entire attention of Team 7 was centered on the Uchiha.

"W-what?"

"Well, first I saved a girl form falling off the Hokage Mountain, then saved a dog from being squashed, helped an elderly lady cross the street, helped a single mother control her three kids, pull weeds, paint a fence, helped a woman pick out a kimono for a social gathering, fended off a rabid squirrel from some civilians, bought Tsunade-sama some saké, find a lost pet turtle, fix the wheel on a merchant's cart, and buy you guys lunch."

He extended the boxes to his team, an innocent smile on his face.

To the rest of Team 7, that was just plain out creepy…

"Did you really do all that teme?" Naruto scowled, "I don't believe you."

"That's alright Naruto," Sasuke replied, "It's strange since I've been a bastard for the past five years or so and I've been mean to you guys. But be assured that I'm a different person now that I've gotten rid of my previous thirst for revenge."

The blond was trying to keep his eye from twitching as he accepted the lunch his formerly angsty teammate gave to him. He opened the bento box and ate the food, being wary that it wasn't spiked or anything, as did the rest of his team. But there was nothing wrong with the food…

Still suspicious, Naruto checked for traps. There were none. The blond then looked to see if there was any malice in the Uchiha's eyes. Nothing. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke was so… nice. Then it hit him like a week without ramen. The potion.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered, "It's the potion."

Her green eyes widened and she passed the information along to Kakashi who also agreed with this statement. Although he was nice, Naruto wanted to get the old Sasuke back. This new version was disturbing.

"Sasuke, I know why you're so nice!" he exclaimed, "It's the potion we forced you to drink yesterday."

"Oh yeah…" he said, "Well, thank you for that!"

The blond wanted to slam his head against a tree and cry, 'Go back to your emo self! You're freaking me out!' But no, he was too good for that immature act.

"Hey guys," Sasuke began, talking rapidly, "I got to get going. I promised some guy that I would help him overthrow the Konoha underground leader so he can regain his title and his family doesn't have to live in as much fear as they do now in the Red light District. Chao!"

Team 7 looked at each other before taking in a deep breath. They needed to undo the potion's work.

-

Sasuke entered the Konoha Underground, a black ski mask on without his hitai-ate. Walking beside him was an older man dressed in the same attire.

"Are you ready to kill these bastards?"

Sasuke looked taken aback.

"Kill them? That's not very nice."

"Don't wimp out on me," the man retorted, "Or else we'll both die, along with my three children."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding. The two of them walked into the main room where the leader was.

"Surrender!" the older man called, "I'm going to kill you, you-"

The room was full of at least 20 men, ready to attack. Sasuke took a deep breath; this could get messy.

-

The Uchiha looked around as all the men were taken down. He had used as little force as needed, only knocking them out. Why would he need to kill them when it was only their job? That wouldn't be fair.

The man he was working with charged the underground leader with a dagger. The leader though, merely had to grab the man's wrist and snap it back, breaking the joint.

Sasuke's 'partner in crime' yelled in pain. Sensing his distress, the Uchiha took out a shuriken and threw it at the underground leader. In doing so, he was able to stop the man from killing his partner.

The raven-haired boy then ran over to the two.

"Sorry," he said as he dropped an axe kick on the underground leader.

"Great work kid!" the other masked man complimented, "I can handle it form here. If you ever need any help, you can call on me."

Sasuke nodded and left the place to get back to his friends.

-

Sasuke took off his mask and began to walk back into the center of Konoha seeing as there were more people to help. On his way though, he saw two men in a black robes with red clouds on it out of the corner of his eye. He recognized one of the people immediately. Itachi.

-

Naruto was gathering up the rookie nine minus Sasuke, plus Kakashi when two members of Akatsuki grabbed him by the shoulder, ready to take him back to base. The blond was going to prepare to fight with all he had when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave him alone!" he exclaimed.

Itachi turned to face his little brother.

"Foolish little brother, do you really think you are a match for me?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Honestly, no. I don't know if I'll ever be, but I need to talk to you… about the real reason why you killed our clan."

"What? You're no longer an avenger?"

"He's not himself," Naruto whispered.

Kisame nodded at this, standing by as the siblings interacted.

"I'm not an avenger, and I forgive you for whatever reason it is," Sasuke admitted, "We're family, and that's all that matters; as brothers, we should patch up the bond that was severed."

Itachi looked at him as if he had two heads.

"So… you're no longer vengeful?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"But that doesn't make sense!"

Sasuke then did the unthinkable; he hugged his brother. Yes, our Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're my brother," Sasuke began, "And I love you."

Horror was shot into Itachi's heart. He had read about this somewhere. Sure it STARTED out as brotherly love, but then… No, no, not even he, Uchiha Itachi, could stand the pain of reliving those memories. He would not let this happen to him! He would stay the asexual human he was meant to be! He twisted and turned, but no matter what, Sasuke wouldn't let go. And worst of all, he didn't have the heart to blast him with a jutsu. He had to get out of there.

Seeing this horror, Kisame pried the younger Uchiha off of his partner.

"And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you medaling little brother!"

"Yeah!" Kisame added, "We'll get you next time Uzumaki, and your demon fox too!"

-

It had been three days after Sasuke had drank the potion, and no matter how kind he was, his friends were getting sick and tired of his niceness (not to mention disturbed). Now they all wanted to slam their heads against trees yelling, 'Go back to your emo self!'

But they didn't have the heart; he was happy for once. And although they had realized that drinking the potion again would flip his personality back, they just couldn't force him to drink it.

"What do we do about him?" Sakura asked.

"He is getting on my nerves," Ino agreed.

"Now my dogs like him better than me!" Kiba complained.

Shino nodded; his bugs were getting too friendly with the Uchiha.

"H-he's m-m-making me seem m-m-mean."

"He creeps me out," Naruto added.

Shikamaru sighed, "He bugs me, no offense Shino."

Choji nodded in agreement, wishing he had more lines, err…

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Kakashi said, turning a page in his book.

They all agreed and disbanded to do other things off-screen.

-

Sasuke had heard his friends' woes about his niceness and decided that there was only one thing to do; he would take the potion. The Uchiha stole it from Naruto's apartment and called all his friends to one place. When they arrived he greeted them courteously and watched them gain an annoyed and/or sick expression.

"My friends," he said, "You will soon get your old Sasuke back."

With that he downed the foul potion. Within moments the joy from his eyes left and he glared at all nine of them.

"What the Hell were you thinking, giving me some strange liquid?! Especially you, dobe!"

Naruto, though, just smiled.

"It's good to have you back teme!"

-

**A/N:**

**Amei:** So, I finally get a chapter out. Sorry for the two month wait… heh… I plan on getting the next chapter out sooner, especially since I have my friend, jetaime321, to help me out. So, if you have any comments, feel free to tell me. Oh yeah, I also wrote an omake just because I can… Oh, and my friend DID help, no matter what she says…

**Jetaime321:**Waaa!! I feel so bad, I didn't really help but all I can say is READ THIS STORY! I swear it's really good uhuh and if you don't, I'll go over to your house and sing you love songs.. Yea! how do you feel about that now!!! YEAA!!!! lol sorry, didn't take my morning pills ...is that good?..looks over to a certain someone..nods head ok!

-

Omake:

Itachi had thought it through; Sasuke was right. As brothers, they should get along. So, gathering up his courage, the Uchiha went back to find his brother.

"Sasuke," he began, "I thought about what you said and…"

Could he finish his thoughts? Sasuke looked up and glared at his brother.

"Itachi!" he yelled, "I'm going to kill you! Chidori!"

Itachi's expression would've held the phrase 'WTF' if it weren't for the fact that he never showed emotion. But inside, he was relieved in a way. He would never tell his vengeful brother, but he had just saved his older brother's sanity by trying to kill him. Finally some normality was back to life…


	3. Pimp My Soul

**The Five Potions**

-

**Chapter 3: Pimp My Soul**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I own just as much as I did in chapter 1

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

"I choose the second one," Sasuke said.

He didn't really want to choose any of them, but since he had to, he just chose one at random. Plus, the orange one was probably made by the blonde; not a good choice.

Naruto picked up the liquid and drained it into the Uchiha's mouth, then put more tape over the trapped boy's mouth. After swallowing, the blond ripped off the tape, receiving a stream of curses. It wasn't that the potion was foul. In fact, it had a sweet and tangy flavor; quite good. But his face hurt so much at the moment, it wasn't even funny…

After several minutes and nothing strange happening to Sasuke, his friends weren't satisfied. The Uchiha sighed in relief, glad that there was no ill-effect on him.

"Nothing happened!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why didn't your potion do anything Kakashi-sensei?"

The jonin shrugged.

"I doubt any of them work anyway…" Kiba stated.

"Can you guys get me down from here?" Sasuke asked.

But, still wanting revenge, his friends just left, wherever they had taped him to the wall. Sasuke scowled, but mentally cried; he had to use the bathroom.

-

Time had gone by and he was still taped to the wall…

"This totally sucks…" he sighed, trying to meditate his immense anger away.

"You think this is bad?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and saw, dare he say it, a very good looking boy about his age. Oh, wait, of course it was; it was his clone…

"Hey, I don't have a clone!"

The duplicate's eyes lit up in amusement at the original's frustration.

"No, stupid, I'm not a clone. I'm you; but if you can't accept that, you can call me _Omoi_ (emotion)."

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked.

"That potion released me, your alter ego and long suppressed emotions; basically, I'm your opposite. I was repressed in the deep sub-conscious of your mind for over half your miserable life. Now that I'm free though…"

A devious smile grew on his face. Sasuke was nervous.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I'll leave you here, and I can walk around on my own. Finally, after watching you reject those two gorgeous babes Ino and Sakura… You could've gone out with them both and they'd still love us you know."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, plus the fact that this weirdo referred to them both as 'us'.

"Why do you use the term 'us'?"

"Because, my hard-assed other self, we are the same person. It just so happens that I have looks AND personality…" he grinned, "And for locking me away, I'm going to go through town and live it up a bit. I have accepted that we are one, although you are a bastard, and you should too."

"Never."

"Have it your way. I'll be off now, see you!"

Omoi left out the window, leaving his other self behind.

After thought, Sasuke burst, "OMOI? My reputation is ruined…"

A head popped in the window and Omoi returned.

"I almost forgot… I need to tape your mouth so you won't scream and ruin this; thanks for reminding me!"

-

Omoi had stealthily left Konoha without anyone noticing. He had the same skill level as Sasuke, so this was no problem. He had also decided to change clothes and wore his hitai-ate on his left arm. Much to his relief, Omoi was bale to change into something that DID NOT have the Uchiha fan on it. He hated having to wear that every single day, symbolizing that he would avenge his clan. Seriously, killing Itachi wouldn't do anything for him except turn him into a psychopath who'd do anything for power. Sasuke's good side also fixed his hair so it didn't look like a bird's ass. Most of his raven hair now hung to his shoulders while he also kept a 'bed-head' look to. There was no way he'd look like his alter ego. No freaking chance…

The plan was that he would appear to have come from training, if they recognized him at all and blend in. This was his time to have some fun.

-

The first people he saw were his teammates. Sakura was currently sitting next to Naruto as he inhaled even more ramen at Ichiraku. But Omoi was focusing more on the female of Team 7. He painfully remembered all the times the pink-haired beauty tried to seduce and/or ask them on a date, only to be rejected each time. The perverted Uchiha blushed thinking of what he could get away with doing with the girl.

"Damn, she may not be well endowed, but she sure is hot!" Omoi said under his breath, trying to stop blood from dripping from his nose.

Gaining composure, Omoi let a small smile drift on his face as he approached his team. What he was about to do next was what he'd been itching to do. He walked behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her in a warm, loving embrace, placing his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Hey!" she began, "Who do you think you- Sasuke-kun?"

Her emerald eyes widened in realization and a deep blush developed on her face. Naruto looked over and saw the scene, letting his chopsticks clatter to the counter, ramen hanging from his mouth.

"This is nice," Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner."

Sakura was speechless, but the blond was quite the opposite.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing teme?!" he exploded.

Omoi kept his eyes closed and just took a deep breath before answering.

"Don't ruin the moment…" he sighed.

"How did you get free?" Naruto questioned.

Omoi sighed again before straightening.

"Mood killer…" he muttered, "I'm a shinobi; guess."

He was internally scowling. Figures that the blond would interfere, having a crush on Sakura; but why couldn't he give him a moment or two? But it was lost and he couldn't do anything about it, so he might as well make due and order something to eat.

"Hey, Naruto, what's the best kind of ramen here?"

Naruto just blinked in surprise; major mood swing much? Plus, Sasuke hated ramen…

"Uh… miso…"

"Alright, five of that please!" Omoi called, "So…"

The dark-haired boy looked over to his teammates. At a quick glance, it would be hard to recognize him as he looked completely different. It was mostly because of the hair, and a t-shirt instead of that navy freaky-collared one with a fan on the back. Oh, and his personality too.

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was still too dazed to do anything at the moment.

"Yeah, why?" Omoi asked, slurping up his first bowl of ramen almost as fast as the blond would have.

"You seem different…"

"It was that potion," he explained, "And it pulled out that stick that's been shoved up my ass all this time. I blame Itachi… And revenge… And, emo-ness!"

Omoi was getting dramatic; so much that he had pumped his fist in the air, fire burning in his eyes. The rest of Team7 sweatdropped.

"So, do you guys forgive me for being an asshole for so long?"

It pained Omoi to say this as, he felt, it wasn't his fault. He was the alter ego, and surprisingly had very little control over he and Sasuke's combined physical form.

By now, Sakura had snapped out of her trance.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, now that that's settled I have to find Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said.

The blond sighed.

"Training, training, training! Think of something else for once!"

"Shouldn't I say the same to you?" he asked jokingly, "And no, I don't want to train. I need to thank him; it because of him that I'm free, err…"

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Omoi laughed, "Hey! We should go gambling against Tsunade-sama tonight; I've never played cards but I think it'd be fun and we could win big time… Or it could be a party; parties are fun… I'm going to host it I guess and invite anyone you want!"

"Um, ok…" Naruto began, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Naruto," Omoi began, "There's going to be ramen… if you can get enough people… Plus, think of all the money we could win."

A foxy grin appeared on the blonde's face; he was in.

"Sakura," Omoi began, "You want to come?"

It was her chance to actually follow Sasuke and go to his house WITHOUT being considered a stalker! She gladly accepted.

-

"Hey Sensei," Omoi lazily said, approaching Kakashi in the woods.

The copy-nin looked up from his porn and sighed.

"You got free already, huh? Well, I'm not going to train you today book stealer."

"No, Sensei, I don't want to train… And the books were… burned."

The silver-haired man began to ferociously glare at his student.

"I tried to tell him not to!" he defended, "But he didn't listen to me! I'm just not important enough for his huge ego, that bastard…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"My alter-ego."

Omoi immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Damn it! Why can't I keep my mouth closed?" he exclaimed.

"Are you feeling alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, "If so, I'm going to beat you up for burning my precious books."

"I'm ok, I guess," Omoi said, "But if those books were to be burned, I could've at least been allowed to read them first…"

Kakashi could barely hold back a laugh.

"Sasuke, are you saying you're a pervert?"

"Yeah, well, you're no better yourself Sensei," he admitted, "But I came here for a reason. First, thank you for making that potion which separated my alter-ego from me, and two, you want to come to this huge poker game/ party I'm throwing In the Uchiha District tonight? I'm getting Naruto to invite lots of people."

The jonin was trying to take all this information in at once, but decided to just ignore it for now so he could get back to reading his book.

"Sure, I guess I'll go."

-

It was getting dark out and Sasuke was getting pissed off. And he had to piss; badly. But back to the plot. He was nervous about what Omoi was doing as him. It was almost frightening how his whole reputation could be ruined by the emotional clone. It was then, when he looked out the window of the deserted building he was in, did he see that a large crowd of people were heading towards the Uchiha district. Was it a mob? Sasuke groaned, not liking where this was going.

-

"Naruto, you got almost ALL of the ninja of Konoha to come?" Omoi asked, astounded.

"Yeah, you said anyone I wanted, besides," Naruto began, "I told them to bring something so you don't have to worry about supplies and stuff."

"You… are a genius in your own way Naruto," Omoi complimented, "And the more the merrier! Besides, this district is HUGE; we can hold them all. Now, we have to set up before they come."

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Twenty Naruto clones appeared to help setup. Omoi, who had copied the technique with his sharingan, made ten clones.

"You stole my jutsu!" Naruto accused.

"For the record, it's really cool and I could only make half of what you did. Plus, we need all the help we can get…"

"Well teme, let's go!"

-

Sakura walked up to the Uchiha district early, wanting to get to Sasuke first in case her rival Ino decided to come. When she got there, there were several Narutos and Sasukes running around, doing several things last minute. One of the clones stopped and looked at her before motioning for her to come in.

"Um, where's the real Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked.

"I dunno," the blond stated, "I'm supposed to deliver these chips over to the stand where people can cash in and stuff; go ask him."

She then went over to a Sasuke clone that was just standing by the gates of the district, doing guard duty.

"So you know where the real Sasuke and Naruto are?" she asked.

"Naruto should be inside with Omoi-sama," he said, pointing to a building close by.

"Omoi?"

The clone sweatdropped.

"Uh, did I say that? My mistake."

Sakura found it strange that he would make such a mistake, but shrugged it off as she needed to find her beloved Sasuke-kun.

-

"So Naruto," Omoi began as they both finished setting up the poker tables with chairs and cards, "You really like Sakura that much, eh?"

The blond nodded.

"Well, you're my best friend, and as such, I will help you win her heart."

"But earlier, weren't you-"

"Hey, as you said yourself, she's pretty. I blame puberty… Here she comes; act natural."

The pink-haired kunoichi of Team 7 waved to the two boys.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you'd go out with me tomorrow night."

"Sorry; I can't," he explained, "I'll probably have to clean up the entire district."

"There's always another time."

"Look, Sakura," Omoi began, "I don't like you that way, alright? What I did earlier was only because I made a deal with Naruto."

'What the Hell is he doing?!' Naruto frantically thought.

Omoi continued his lie, "You see it's actually him who loves you. We made a deal, and he asked me to do that because he wants you to be happy since you seem to really like me…"

Naruto turned beat red in embarrassment. Why was he lying, for HIM? But more importantly, his more-than-crush was revealed.

"I, uh, have to go lock up some of the extra houses," Naruto mumbled, trying not to stutter.

"No, no, let me do it," Omoi offered, "You two have some talking to do anyway."

Omoi mentally snickered as he left the two alone in the room. Unfortunately, he really did have to lock up houses so people wouldn't make too much of a mess of the district. Sadly for Omoi, there were many houses… The keys couldn't be copied, so this was a loner task. He then summoned five more bunshin though, to man the gates when the guests arrived. That way he could keep annoying people, and party crashers out.

-

"Naruto, you really…"

Sakura paused. When the Uchiha had left, everything had become awkward. And with Naruto not saying anything for once, the silence made things worse.

"I mean, I know you have a crush on me but…"

"I'd do just anything for you Sakura-chan."

It was true; the blond would go to the end of the world for her.

Both of them blushed. The distance between them was closing, but before that, the doors opened, Omoi in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"I was going to say that people were here now, but I guess I'll just leave you two alone now… Even if a whole bunch of people are going to come in here…"

"Um, we're coming Sasuke…"

Omoi mentally smiled in satisfaction at how she dropped the suffix to his name.

As the blond passed by out the door, Omoi whispered, "Payback is a bitch."

And with that, one of the best 'private' parties to ever be held in Konoha began.

-

Sasuke smiled in satisfaction as he looked at the bare wall and shreds of duct tape on the ground. It had taken hours, but with motivation of a possible mob, he had gotten free. And with that in mind, he set off full speed to the Uchiha compound.

-

Omoi was having the time of his life. Much to his delight, many of the older shinobi had brought saké, which he was currently sipping straight from the bottle. To top it all off, he had an arm around the waist of the blonde beauty Ino. It was then that he got a mental alert about an intruder. He wasn't very skilled at making kage bunshin yet, so he could only make out a few words, but he had an idea of who it was.

"Hey Ino-chan," he whispered to the blond, "Can you hold onto my drink for a while? I've got an intruder I have to take care of."

"Of course Sasuke-kun," she cooed, "But be back."

A charming grin spread across his face.

"As if you need to tell me that…"

-

Sasuke twitched in anger as he saw that his double had thrown a party with every shinobi who wasn't currently on a mission. But it was in the Uchiha compound which meant that NO ONE could go there for informal events; it just was… a rule!

As soon as he passed through the gates though, several people tackled him to the ground; namely Omoi's clones. Sasuke tried to shove them off, but they were him and could easier predict his actions.

"Sasuke you bastard…" a voice hissed, "What made you think that coming here would be a good idea?"

"I want you to go away. This is screaming trouble," Sasuke retorted.

Omoi clasped a hand over his mouth and took the Uchiha away from the party over the rooftops.

"I will NOT let you to continue to ruin my life bastard!" Omoi scolded, "Just let me have some fun."

"Is that… alcohol on your breath?"

"That babe Anko sure knows how to bring a party to life… Now, I'm going to tie you up so I can go play a few rounds of poker and win some cash."

To his dismay, Sasuke was powerless to stop Omoi form tying him up.

-

"Two pairs of fours!" Omoi exclaimed, "I win again!"

The conscious people at the table groaned in defeat. By now it was 3 in the morning and anyone who wasn't already passed out was heavily intoxicated and on the verge of passing out. Luckily for Omoi, he hadn't had his fair share of saké, thus he was the most sober. It made it possible to cheat in poker and win everything on the table. And at that time at night, it included more than just money.

"I guess that's the last game for me," he said, going to cash in.

"How do you keep winning?" a groggy jonin asked.

"I'm not fully stoned, so I can think."

"Oh," he replied before his head collided with the table.

-

Omoi awoke to the sun filled afternoon with a nasty hangover. He quickly got changed into clean clothes before making sure that everyone who came to the party left. He found that the majority of people were awake and leaving, dragging passed out friends behind with them. Anyone he didn't know still asleep was dragged out of the compound by Omoi and his clones. He surveyed the compound to find that the collateral damage was actually quite low, considering all the alcohol that had been present (Plus the fact that Lee had gotten ahold of some of it. Boy was that funny…).

A sleepy, disheveled blond slowly walk towards him, carrying Sakura bridal style as best as he could.

"Some party last night, eh Naruto?"

The blonde gave his trademark foxy grin.

"Do you have any food?"

"Yeah, I think so… I hid some just in case there isn't any though."

The two made their way back to the house and went to the kitchen. Omoi, once there, lifted a floor board and pulled out a few cans of instant ramen and uncooked rice.

"It's all I got it seems," he said.

Naruto shrugged before laying Sakura down on a couch in the other room.

"So…" Omoi began, "I didn't see you two all night… Tell me what happened."

Naruto turned a slight shade of red.

"Sakura-chan… kissed me. And when I asked her out, she said yes for once."

"Now isn't that exciting?" Omoi tiredly asked, "What did I tell you? Girls like guys who'll do anything for them; it's like a goal in life."

"What about you?" Naruto asked, slurping up his now cooked ramen.

Before he could answer, a call of 'Sasuke-kun!' was heard. Both heads turned to see Ino walking into the kitchen with Sasuke's clothing (meaning it had the stupid fan on it).

"You look beautiful today Ino-chan; sleep well?" he asked, taking her by the waist.

"MmHm, thanks for leaving clothes out for me. But my head hurts…"

She looked over form Omoi to see Naruto giving her a funny look.

"Why's he here?"

"Because Ino-chan, both of us set up this party and he's my best friend."

Sakura woke up groggily from the sofa. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"So, Billboard-Brow is here too?" Ino asked.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called.

"Ladies, ladies, I have a hangover here, so if you could keep it down, it would be most appreciated," Omoi said.

But sadly for Omoi, that was the least of his troubles. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by a dark-haired figure.

"You think you can get the best of me?" the intruder taunted, "I'll show you."

"Hard-ass! Give me an F-ing break!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called.

"What?" both figures asked.

The three genin stared at the scene. Could there be two Uchiha Sasukes?

"Which one of you is the REAL Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"We both are," Omoi stated, "You see, that potion whipped up by sensei set me, your 'original's' emotion which he locked away. Thus we split up into two physical forms."

"So… there are two of you now?"

"Unfortunately," Sasuke stated.

"We have to assemble everyone to solve this problem," Sakura said.

'And to think… I was having a good time,' Omoi mentally sighed.

-

Both Omoi and Sasuke were sitting in chairs facing the rest of the rookie 9 and Kakashi. They had tried to reverse the potion, but nothing worked. But by the way they acted… Konoha wouldn't be able to handle two of them. Thus, they had to choose one to stay in Konoha, and the other to leave. It was probably because of their dazed states that prohibited them from thinking of any other solution.

"Ok, state why you should be the true Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I'm the original that you all know," Sasuke began, "And I'm the more powerful of the two and would be the best choice to help Konoha. Although I… my not be as friendly as… I still care about my friends."

"Ok, where do I begin?" Omoi began, "I threw that awesome party last night that you all attended. I'm not a dirt-bag, and I actually show what I feel instead of being emo. My life goal isn't killing someone, but to have a fulfilled, pleasant life. And I don't treat my friends like ass unless I'm totally pissed off, except I never actually get to DO any of these things... I think that's enough for now."

After a brief moment of silence, Naruto said, "Ok, time to vote!"

-

A dark haired Uchiha left Konoha, a scowl on his face. It wasn't fair that he had to leave, why would his friends betray him? He looked back at the blond he thought was his best friend. It was for the best though. He could still fulfill his life's goal by leaving, heck, he was probably going to get there faster. Without a glance back, he left. He'd probably go to Otogakure…

-

**A/N:**

**Amei:** I FINALLY got this out! It took me long enough… Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. It seems similar to the last one, but not quite… I'm in an angsty mood so, it's not too funny (Unless my partner here changes it) but tell me what you think. Oh, and kudos to who can guess who left: Sasuke or Omoi. Hopefully I revealed enough clues.

**Jetaime321: **WTF!! I want Hinata to be with Naruto

-


End file.
